Juan Lozano
Juan Lozano was a member of the Byz Lats gang. Season 3 Juan and Ricky were smoking marijuana when they were assaulted by the Strike Team. Vic Mackey asked him where their boss was, but Juan refused to tell them. Vic took the pipe they were smoking from, lit it, and began forcing it down Juan's mouth until he started to puke into it. When they threatened to do the same to Ricky, he told them where Diagur was. After they left, Juan blasted Ricky for telling them. Some time later, Diagur contacted Juan and Ricky and told them to go to Aramis' house to pick up a stash of money that was hidden in the refrigerator. As they were looking for it, Captain David Aceveda appeared and held Ricky at gunpoint, not knowing about Juan's presence. Juan then approached Aceveda from the back and knocked him down. In the struggle, Juan took Aceveda's gun and held him at gunpoint. He then threatened to force him to give him oral sex, until two officers knocked on the door. As Juan held Aceveda's mouth shut, Ricky checked to see if the cops would leave. Eventually they did and Juan kept on taunting Aceveda, until he forced him to give him oral sex. While they were doing it, Juan asked Ricky to take his cellphone out and take a picture of it. Reluctantly, Ricky did. After they finished, Aceveda pleaded for his life. At this point, the Strike Team arrived at the house and Juan and Ricky fled. Aceveda soon managed to recover the phone after killing Ricky during a botched robbery of a store and then made it his personal mission to track down Juan and kill him in order to silence him about the rape. Mackey believed that Juan was a threat to the Byz Latz and convinced their leader Dyagur to have Juan killed. Dyagur then send a hitman, who ended up being killed by Juan. Juan then fled into hiding after realizing he has been greenlit by the Byz Latz. After threatning Juan's girlfriend, Aceveda managed to track down Juan in his safehouse and was about to kill him when Vic arrived and arrested Juan. After a face-to-face showdown, Aceveda blackmailed Juan into keeping silent about the rape and then sent him to prison. Season 4 Death Still worried about future embarrassment and humiliation this incident would bring him, as Lozano was threatening to speak publicly of the incident, Aceveda made a DEA immunity deal with Antwon Mitchell, who is jailed in the same prison Lozano is, in return for Antwon murdering Lozano. Lozano was then murdered by Antwon with a 40 pound weight from a barbell. Aftermath Unfortunately for Aceveda, Juan made a digital copy of the photo on a USB before his death, which somehow landed in the hands of real estate developer and criminal Cruz Pezuela, who later gave a copy to Vic Mackey in order to blackmail Aceveda into giving him his job back. Thanks to Mackey, all digital copies of the photo ended up in Aceveda's hands, who then got rid of them, and with Pezuela in the witness protection program due to a hit on him by Guillermo Beltran, Lozano's leverage over Aceveda was finally over. Appearances Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Byzantine Latinos Category:Criminals Category:Drug dealers Category:Gang members Category:Deceased characters